Christmas Love
by FFirst2L
Summary: Naruto is trying to think of a way that he can tell Sasuke that he loves him. Can he think of something? Will Sasuke accept him or reject him? Rated K just to be safe...may be language. SasuNaru


**FM: **I know you guys are going to kill me for this but here is my story…see I left the far away chapters on my memory card at school along with the new update that I was working on and well for my SasuNaru Christmas I think I have a writers block…I have to read through it again and find out if I do or not…hehe. That and there are just not enough SasuNaru Christmas stories this year.

**Sasuke:** Shut the hell up and let them read the story already!

**FM: **Alright sheesh don't have to get so angry or anything…

**Warning:** SasuNaru story means boy x boy loving, means that I do not want to hear any complaints from people about it ok…good.

**Note:** _Naruto talking to Kyyubi, thinking...**Kyyubi talking to Naruto**_. Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Shino- 21 Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, TenTen, Choji-20 (I know I forgot someone. I don't even know if I'm going to mention everyone.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sasuke or Naruto because if I did then it would not be fit for cartoon network! I also do not own the little saying I'm going to use because it is from my friends away message and I'm sorry that I'm not giving credit because I do not know where it came from.

**Christmas Love:**

It was a beautiful day in Kohona there was snow on the ground and the sky was covered in a light gray with the promise of snow later on in the night. It was only a few days left till Christmas and everyone was busy getting presents for family and friends. Well everyone except our favorite jounin Naruto. He was sitting in his apartment trying to think of some way to tell Sasuke that he was in love with him other than either just saying it, giving him the gift he got him and saying it, or just giving him the gift and not saying anything at all.

_What am I going to do? I have no idea how I'm going to tell Sasuke that I like him without having him flip out on me. _

**_Well aren't you good at poetry kit? I mean you're smarter than everyone thinks you are. You can figure this out. _**

_Kyyubi I just don't know. Maybe I should ask Sakura if she has any ideas on what I should do. _

**_Well since she doesn't like Sasuke, is married to Lee, she knows that you like Sasuke, and is a girl I would say that she would be a good person to talk to…oh not to mention that you're friends and all and that's what friend's do. _**

_You're a girl and you couldn't help me figure this out. _

_**Kit I'm a fix demon not a human. I can help with some things but not everything that involves the love department. **_

With that said Naruto put on his black winter coat and shoes and left to Sakura's house. There was only one reason that Naruto liked this time of year and that was because not everyone was so mean to him. He still got the hateful glares but the rude and hurtful comments were less frequent and no one really threw anything at him. When he reached Sakura's house it was outlined in whit lights along the windows, door, roof, and sides of the house. With the snow covering everything it made it look breath taking.

"Oh hi Naruto I didn't expect to see you here."

"Sakura I need your help with something." Sakura nodded and allowed the boy to enter her home.

"Naruto what brings you to our home?!" Lee exclaimed bounding over to the pair.

"I came to talk with Sakura if that's alright with you." Naruto said getting straight to the point.

"Of course!" Lee said before leaving the two of them alone.

"So what's up Naruto?" Sakura asked leading him into the kitchen and taking a seat at the round table in the middle of the floor.

"I came to ask for some advice actually. You see I want to give something to Sasuke that tells him that I like him and I really don't know what to do. I figured that you would know since you used to like him and everything."

"Naruto the only thing that I can really tell you is to follow you're heart. Do what you would think to be the best thing to do. I would say poetry though if I had to pick something. Oh and this is for you Naruto." Sakura handed him an envelope.

"What is it?"

"It's an invitation to my Christmas party that Lee and I are throwing tomorrow. I really want you to be there."

"Alright I will and thank you Sakura..." he said getting up and walking to the door. "And Merry Christmas."

"Good luck Naruto and the same goes for you." Sakura said as she watched her friend leave her home. _Good luck…I hope that he feels the same for you too you deserve it._

Naruto had gone back to his apartment to try and think of something to write to Sasuke. It was nearing eleven o'clock pm with only 3 days till Christmas.

"Why on Earth is this so hard?!" Naruto yelled to no one.

**_Easy kit just take a break a minute and take a look around. Something might inspire you. You have three days left so there is plenty of time before you really need to give it to him._** Then Kyyubi retreated to the back of Naruto's mind leaving him to his own thoughts once more. Naruto looked out the window and watched as the snow fall outside. Then suddenly an idea hit him and he began to write.

_**That's it kit. I knew that you would get an idea sooner or later. **_

The clock chimed twelve once Naruto was finally done with everything. Happy with what he accomplished and completely in the moment of his excitement he put on his coat and shoes and left to Sasuke's house.

Naruto got to Sasuke's door and slipped the envelope beneath it before realizing what he had just done.

_Oh no. What have I just done?_

**_There is no turning back now kit. What's done is done and now all you can do is wait and see what happens. _**Naruto sighed but knew that Kyyubi was right. There was nothing that he could do.

**Next Morning:**

Sasuke woke up to the sound of a blaring alarm clock. Groaning he got up out of bed and went into the joining bathroom to take a shower. Once clean he got dressed and made his way downstairs to get some breakfast before heading out to Sakura's Christmas party…not that he really wanted to go.

_I just hope that Naruto is there maybe I could…no he doesn't like me like that. There is no way that I have a chance with him. _ Sasuke thought as he walked to the front door to put his coat on. That's when he saw the white envelope on the floor with his name written on the front. He bent down picked it up and then opened it.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need._

_I don't care about presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own more than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true all I want for Christmas is you._

_I know that you probably get that song sent to you by all of your fan girls but I really mean everything that the song says. That is really all I have ever wanted and that is what I am asking for this year. If you fulfill my wish or not it is your choice. I do love you Sasuke but I hope that by saying this it will not break the friendship that we have. _

_-Naruto_

Sasuke was in shock over this. He could not believe that Naruto returned his feelings! Now Sasuke couldn't wait to tell him at the party that night that he felt the same. He just had to think of a plan to get him alone…and he knows just the person to help him with it. Sasuke smiled to himself as he put the letter in his pocket and left his house.

**With Naruto:**

He was still asleep when he was jolted awake by Kyyubi yelling to him that if he didn't get up he for one would be late for the party and two if he was late Sakura might just kill him…or at least try too. Naruto quickly got out of bed, showered, dressed, grabbed Sakura's gift, and left his apartment.

Sasuke was the first one to get to Sakura's which surprised her.

"Sasuke you're here already. Come in."

"Thanks…Sakura I need to ask you something." Sasuke said as he removed his coat and shoes.

"Sure what's up?" Sasuke whispered to her what he wanted. She smiled at him and nodded. With that said Sasuke made his way to the couch and waited for everyone else to arrive.

"Sakura I'm back!" Lee shouted once he walked inside. Sakura came out of the kitchen and greeted her husband before taking a grocery bag from his hands and taking it into the kitchen with him following close behind. A few minutes later everyone else started to arrive and so Sasuke made his exit to the back deck on Sakura's house to wait for his dobe to get there.

"Naruto you're here! What took you?"

"I'm sorry Sakura I wanted to stop by Iruka sensei's on the way here to tell him Merry Christmas."

"That's alright. Oh Sasuke told me to tell you that you guys need to talk. He's in the back." Naruto got really nervous but gave her a nod before making his way through the crowd of friends to the back door. There he saw Sasuke looking at the garden Sakura had put together that was covered in Christmas lights making it look beautiful.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said as he stepped outside. Sasuke turned around to see Naruto walking towards him.

"Naruto…we need to talk."

"Yeah I know…look if you hate me and never want to see me again I completely understand." Naruto said looking down at the ground.

"Naruto…How could I possibly hate you when I have been wanting the same thing for years now?" Naruto's head shot up and he looked at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"Wha…?" Sasuke interrupted him by closing the gap between them. Naruto's widened impossibly more but then he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, putting his arms around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke putting him arms around Naruto's slim waist. When they separated they just stared into each other's eyes with smiles on both their faces.

"You're smiling" Naruto said in a soft voice to Sasuke.

"Do I really not smile that often?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head no making his gold locks fly around his face.

"Well only for you then." Naruto smiled and shook his head a little with a soft smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke. I love you." Naruto said hugging his now boyfriend.

"Merry Christmas Naruto and I love you too."

"Got it!" Sakura said happily holding a camera in her hands.

"Aww they look so adorable." Ino said hands clasped under her chin.

**FM:** Alright that's it for this story. I hope that you guys liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will update the other ones a.s.a.p. Please leave reviews letting me know how this one was.


End file.
